Drowning
by Missfanfiction22
Summary: "I don't know how it happened. I barely know that everything around me became confused. The only certainty is his gaze. His dark green eyes looks at me intensely and I feel I am drowning into that deep emerald look." *** N.b. Story settled in an alterne universe but most of the characters are present. Peter Pan x Oc


Author's space

 **Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction so be understanding to me! I love OUAT and of course Robbie Kay alias Peter Pan so I decided to create an AU where he's the badass and there will be also the other characters! Let me know what you think, it's very important to me to correct the imperfections or grammatic mistakes and to improve my language!**

 **I also want to know what you expect so write me! If you prefer you can send me private messages~**

 **Kisses Miss F.**

 **N.B. I do not own OUAT**

CHAPTER 1

Starting again is always hard to afford. New city, new school, new classmates.

I just know that feeling of being observed by the others. Like everyone wants to know you from a quick gaze.

By the way it's not the first time and I'm getting used to this. My mum doesn't care about my opinion. She just follows her job and her job brings us around the world. At least I didn't change country and it's my last year of school.

I close tight my fists and ignore the looks that are sliding on my body while I enter my new classroom.

I remember the place I was born: a small cold town in Canada. Our home was immersed in the nature. Singing birds awake me and I stood up happily, ready for the adventure called life.

I remember the snow laying on the ground, a white blanket that covered each house. We drank hot chocolate waiting for the storm to pass and then we ran outside to build fantastic snowmen.

When my father has left everything has changed. My mother has struggled to find a job that allowed us to live. She has been taken from a company located all over the America and we have started moving. At first in New York, a chaotic city where I never adapted.

And now we are in the Maine, precisely Storybrooke.

I wait for the teacher to introduce me but the black-haired woman is too busy to notice my presence.

I clear my throat and she gives me a superficial glimpse.

"You must be Katherine Cassidy."

"Kate." I correct her. I don't like my entire name. My father used to call me that way.

"Fine Kate. – the woman stands up and draws the attention of the students. – guys, this is Kate Cassidy, your new classmate. Treat her with respect.

She goes back to look at me. "Take a seat, girl."

My eyes wander into the room and that unfamiliar faces make me feel unconfortable.

A particular gaze grab my attention: a boy with dark blond hair is staring at me. I can see a smirk on his face so I decide to sit down as far as possible from him.

Something suggests me he is nothing but trouble.

I don't even catch sight of the girl near me. She has light blonde hair and she is pratically ignoring me.

I have found the perfect companion: I don't want to make friends. Not if I'm going to tell them _goodbye_ very soon.

"Let's begin our lesson!" the teacher exclaims before she starts writing numbers on the blackboard.

I take my copybook and I avoid the curious eyes that are examinating me. Even though I can feel them on my back. Perhaps my red hair don't pass unnoticed.

I flush them: I'm very proud of my dyed hair.

Unfortunately the teacher has just erased the blackboard and I haven't finished to copy the exercice. I gently smile at my deskmate but she doesn't seem very friendly.

"Could you lend me-" I don't end the sentence that she rapidly answers "no".

Well then I will remember her behaviour when she will need my notes.

Two hours proceed slowly but we finally reach the break.

I don't move I just take my meal and I begin to eat quietly. My companion has gone away and Miss Mills (the current teacher) is leaving now.

There aren't a lot of students in the classroom. The ones who have remained, they have created small groups of 3 or 4 people who aren't paying attention to me.

The most numerous group is the one with the dark blonde-haired boy.

I have to admit he is very handsome. It must be the reason why several boys and girls are around him. He appears to be the boss of the class but I'm almost certain he is looking at me.

Although he has no longer that grin on his face.

When I realize he is coming towards me I come back to my sandwich pretending to be bored…


End file.
